The invention relates to filters, servicing, and replacement, including internal combustion engine crankcase ventilation filters.
The invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward authorized service and replacement of genuine coalescer filter elements in internal combustion engine crankcase ventilation filters, to assure continuing integrity of the coalescing filter function of separating air and oil in the crankcase gas air-oil mixture, though the present system has broader application and may be used for servicing various filters having replaceable filter elements.